<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2020 by BeChloeIsLegit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110413">PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit'>BeChloeIsLegit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Creature Feature/Cryptid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really a scary fic, per se. Just something fun to hopefully bring a smile to the horror about to be unleashed by others during this spooky week.</p>
<p>Summary: Bigfoot has been spotted in the woods near Barden University. Beca Mitchell wants to find him and decides to camp out in the woods to do just that and get a good photo of the elusive creature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bellas sat around the common room when the show they were watching was interrupted by Breaking News.</p><p>"Amy, turn up the TV," Beca yelled excitedly.</p><p>"<em>Witnesses claim to have seen the hairy creature in Barden woods late yesterday evening,"</em> the news anchor said. <em>"We're going live to Sonya Hastings, who is at the edge of the woods where the sighting took place. Sonya, what do you know so far."</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks, Jim,"</em> Sonya said. <em>"I'm here with Tim McCarthy and Greta Michaels, the young couple who saw the creature. Tim, what did you see?"</em></p><p>"<em>We were in the woods looking for a place to camp when we heard someone, or something, running through the bushes," </em>Tim said. <em>"Suddenly, this big hairy creature came running at us. He was huge; at least seven feet tall-"</em></p><p>"<em>And he had long brown hair all over his body," </em>Greta added. "<em>I think it was Bigfoot."</em></p><p>"<em>Bigfoot?" </em>Sonya asked.</p><p>"<em>Yeah,</em>" Tim said, nodding his head. "<em>I took a picture of him on my phone.</em>"</p><p>Tim pulled out his phone and showed a photo to Sonya. Sonya's eyes widened as she held the photo up to the camera.</p><p>"<em>There you have it, Jim</em>," Sonya said. "<em>It's blurry but it looks like it could actually be Bigfoot.</em>"</p><p>"Do you see that?" Beca asked, pointing to the photo on the TV screen. "Bigfoot is real, and they have a picture to prove it." Beca's excitement is palpable. "And he's been sighted in the Barden Woods. That's like six blocks from here."</p><p>"Bigfoot is not real," Stacie said with a laugh.</p><p>"Did you not see the picture?" Beca asked in disbelief. "How can you look at that picture and say he's not real?"</p><p>"It's a blurry blob and does not prove Bigfoot is real, because he's not," Stacie said, shaking her head "He's a cryptid."</p><p>"A what?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"A cryptid," Stacie replied. "Something that's like an urban legend; not real. A myth."</p><p>"You're wrong," Beca said, shaking her head. "And I'm going to prove it to you."</p><p>"How pray tell, are you going to do that?" Stacie asked, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>"I'm going to camp out in Barden Woods and find him," Beca said.</p><p>"What?!" Chloe screeched. "No, you're not!"</p><p>"Yes, I am!"</p><p>"NO! You're not!"</p><p>"Yes, I-"</p><p>"Beca!" Fat Amy yelled, causing Beca's mouth to snap closed. "Don't mess with that which you do not understand."</p><p>"What?" Beca asked with a confused look on her face.</p><p>"Urban legends are not to be messed with," Fat Amy said. "They are scary, and can kill you dead."</p><p>"I-I-I'm not afraid," Beca said with false bravado. "I'll find Bigfoot and get a better picture of him to prove you all wrong."</p><p>"Beca, please don't do this," Chloe implored. "Please? For me?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, Chloe," Beca said, patting Chloe on the arm. "I'm going to get my stuff and go out tonight."</p><p>Beca left everyone sitting in the living and went upstairs to prepare for her campout. Chloe chewed on her lip and looked around at the girls.</p><p>"Stacie?" Chloe said, her gaze stopping on the brunette. "Can you talk Beca out of doing this, please? I'm worried about her being out there alone."</p><p>"If she wouldn't listen to you," Stacie said with a laugh. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?"</p><p>"She considers you one of her best friends," Chloe said.</p><p>"She thinks of Fat Amy as one of her best friends, too," Stacie said. "Let Amy talk to her."</p><p>"Stacie's not wrong," Fat Amy said, smirking and nodding her head.</p><p>"Fine," Chloe huffed. "Fat Amy can talk to her."</p><p>"No can do, Chloe," Fat Amy said. "She really wants to find Bigfoot, and nothing I say will change that."</p><p>Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Fat Amy. She then looked around the room at the rest of the girls.</p><p>"I have a better idea," Chloe said. "We're all going to go with Beca to camp out and look for Bigfoot. Consider it a Bella bonding exercise. A <em><strong>mandatory</strong></em> Bella bonding exercise. Anyone who doesn't want to go can stay here and do an extra hour of cardio for the next three, no, four rehearsals."</p><p>The Bellas all groan. "That's not fair, Chloe," Fat Amy whined. "You know how much I hate cardio."</p><p>"Yes, I do know how much you hate it," Chloe said with a big grin. "Now, let's go! We need to get everything together for a night of camping in the woods. Don't forget your flashlights."</p><p>The girls grumble as they get up and slowly make their way upstairs. Fat Amy is mumbling under her breath. She walks upstairs next to Stacie and follows Stacie into her room.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Stacie asked when Amy ran into the back of her.</p><p>"Yes, you can," Fat Amy said. "I have a plan to have this campout over before it really gets started."</p><p>"I'm listening," Stacie said and sat on the side of her bed. "Let's hear it."</p><p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day One (^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p><p>Meanwhile, Chloe made her way up to Beca's room.</p><p>"Beca?" Chloe called up the steps.</p><p>"Yeah, Chlo?" Beca called back.</p><p>Chloe continued up the stairs to find Beca standing in the middle of the room, looking around.</p><p>"What's up?" Beca asked.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that all the Bellas are going to camp out with you tonight to help look for Bigfoot," Chloe said. "We're all excited to be a part of your excursion."</p><p>"What did you threaten them with?" Beca asked with a grin.</p><p>"Nothing," Chloe said, looking away from Beca. "I merely prefaced it by calling it a mandatory Bellas bonding event."</p><p>"And?" Beca prompted.</p><p>"Aaand, I told them I'd double their cardio time if they didn't agree to come," Chloe mumbled.</p><p>"Nice move, Beale," Beca said. "Don't say anything to the girls, but I was starting to get scared of being in the woods alone with Bigfoot."</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me," Chloe said, holding back the laugh that was threatening to come out.</p><p>"I should be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes," Beca said. "I want to find a good camping spot before he gets too dark to see."</p><p>"I'd better get to it then," Chloe said as she turned to go back downstairs.</p><p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day One (^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p><p>Chloe heard Fat Amy and Stacie talking as she got close to Stacie's door. She quickly hurried past when the door opened and Fat Amy came out.</p><p>"This should be a lot of fun," Fat Amy said as she entered the hallway.</p><p>"That's the spirit," Chloe said, enthusiastically as she looked at Amy over her shoulder.</p><p>Chloe continued to her room and grabbed her phone. She placed a call.</p><p>"Hey, it's Chloe," Chloe said when the call was answered. "I need your help with something. It's for Beca."</p><p>Chloe started packing for camping as she spoke on the phone.</p><p>The girls met outside and Chloe, Amy, and Stacie's cars were loaded. Chloe drove off first, with Stacie following Chloe, and Fat Amy bringing up the rear.</p><p>Once they were parked, they retrieved their stuff and started into the woods.</p><p>"There are several cleared spaces we can choose to set up," Beca said as they walked. "I checked the map and there is a clearing close by that I think we should use because it's the closest to where Bigfoot was spotted."</p><p>"Alleged Bigfoot," Fat Amy said, causing Stacie to laugh.</p><p>"What was that, Amy?" Chloe asked, stopping to glare at Amy.</p><p>"What? I didn't say anything," Fat Amy said.</p><p>"Let's keep it that way," Chloe said and hurried to catch up to Beca.</p><p>Beca stopped at the first clearing and dropped her stuff.</p><p>"This looks like a good spot," Beca said. "Chlo, can you help me with my tent?"</p><p>"Can I share with you?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Of course," Beca responded.</p><p>"Stacie, can I share your tent?" Fat Amy asked Stacie while batting her eyes at her and making kissing noises.</p><p>"Sure thing, babe," Stacie said.</p><p>"Not funny, guys," Beca yelled.</p><p>Just then they heard what sounded like growling coming from their left. Beca and the girls all stopped and looked around.</p><p>"Is that Bigfoot?" Jessica asked.</p><p>Amy and Stacie looked at each other and started quietly laughing.</p><p>"No," Beca said. "Bigfoot doesn't growl. He sounds more like Chewbacca from Star Wars; kind of guttural when he's speaking."</p><p>"Speaking?" Ashley asked, chuckling. "Bigfoot speaks."</p><p>"You know what I mean," Beca said, chuckling.</p><p>"If it wasn't Bigfoot," Chloe said. "What was it?"</p><p>Chloe frowned as she looked back to Stacie and Amy.</p><p>"What are those two up to you?" Beca asked, following Chloe's eyesight.</p><p>"I have no idea," Chloe said. "It's starting to get dark. Let's set up camp and figure out our next move."</p><p>They heard more growling and stopped to scan the surrounding area.</p><p>"I'm getting a little scared," Emily said, her eyes wide.</p><p>"It's okay, Em," Chloe said, moving to stand next to the younger girl. "We just need to make some noise to scare off whatever that is."</p><p>"Ahhhh," Emily screamed, causing Chloe to flinch and cover her ears. "Go away, scary, growling monster!"</p><p>Stacie and Amy were now laughing and holding on to each other. Chloe looked back at them again.</p><p>"Mios dio," Flo said, making the sign of the cross on her chest. "Wh-what's that?"</p><p>The girls turned to where Flo was pointing and Emily, Jessica, and Ashley started screaming when they spotted the creature Flo saw.</p><p>"Run!" Emily yelled as she turned, knocking Stacie and Fat Amy down as she, Jessica, Flo, and Ashley ran back the way they had just come from. Stacie and Fat Amy laid on the ground, laughing hysterically.</p><p>Beca ignored them all as she searched her bag for her camera. The creature lumbered toward them, moving slowly and steadily closing the distance between them.</p><p>"Found it," Beca exclaimed, holding up the camera.</p><p>Beca turned, ready to snap the photo when she realized the creature had stopped moving and was now standing about five feet away from them.</p><p>"Perfect," Beca said and snapped a photo.</p><p>"That's not Bigfoot," Lily said quietly.</p><p>"What?" Beca asked.</p><p>"That's not Bigfoot," Lily said so Beca could hear.</p><p>"How can you tell?" Beca asked, looking over at the creature.</p><p>"He's too short," Lily said. "Bigfoot is about seven feet tall. Plus, I don't think Bigfoot would be wearing sneakers."</p><p>"Dammit!" Beca yelled. "If that's not Bigfoot, then who or what is it?"</p><p>"It's probably Donald," Chloe said.</p><p>"And how do you know that?" Beca asked, jerking her head around to look at Chloe.</p><p>Stacie and Fat Amy were standing now and Chloe looked at them. "Ask these two. I heard their whole plan. They wanted you to find Bigfoot immediately so they could get back to hit up some fraternity party."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Beca asked sadly, looking at the two Bellas.</p><p>"Hellooooo," Stacie said. "Did you not hear the part about the frat party?"</p><p>"Yeah," Fat Amy said, moving her hand up and down as if weighing two things. "Boys or Bigfoot? Bigfoot or Boys? It was a really easy decision to make."</p><p>Stacie stood, nodding her head as Fat Amy spoke.</p><p>"We should get the other girls," Chloe said. "The way they were running, they are probably back at Barden by now."</p><p>Beca put her camera back in its bag and started gathering her stuff. Chloe and Lily did the same. Once they had everything, they started making their way back to the cars.</p><p>"I have just two words for you two," Beca said, pointing at Stacie and Fat Amy as she walked past them. "Extra cardio!"</p><p>"No way, Beca!" Fat Amy screeched, running after Beca.</p><p>"Come on, Donald," Stacie called out.</p><p>"I'm sorry it didn't go according to plan," Donald said as he joined Stacie.</p><p>"It's getting darker," Chloe said as she pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.</p><p>Beca and Lily pulled out flashlights and turned theirs on as well.</p><p>"Holy shit," Beca said and stopped walking.</p><p>"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as she barely kept herself from running into the back of her.</p><p>Beca didn't say anything, she just pointed with the hand holding her flashlight.</p><p>"Oh, my God," Chloe whispered. "Is that-?"</p><p>"Yep," Beca said with a big grin on her face.</p><p>Stacie, Donald, and Fat Amy stood wide-eyed behind Beca, Chloe, and Lily. Beca slowly brought out her camera and pointed it toward what stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>"B-B-Bigfoot <em><strong>is</strong></em> real?" Stacie stuttered.</p><p>Fat Amy screamed and pushed Donald out of her way as she ran toward where the cars were parked. 'Bigfoot' turned his glance toward Donald and sniffed the air. 'Bigfoot' then took a few steps forward but quickly stepped back when Beca's camera flash went off. 'Bigfoot' gave a guttural yell.</p><p>"See," Beca said. "I told you he sounded like Chewbacca."</p><p>'Bigfoot' suddenly lurched toward Donald, causing Donald to freeze.</p><p>"I think he thinks Donald is just like him," Chloe said, looking between the two.</p><p>"Bigfoot thinks he found himself a girlfriend," Beca said, laughing as she looked over at Donald. "Or boyfriend; I don't judge."</p><p>"What?" Donald said. "You can't be serious."</p><p>'Bigfoot' reached out and ran a hand over Donald's costumed head.</p><p>"Oh, Hell no!" Donald yelled, jerking away and running in the same direction Fat Amy had gone.</p><p>'Bigfoot' looked at Stacie and tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Look out, Stacie," Chloe said. "I think you're his next target."</p><p>"I need more pictures," Beca said and started taking more photos.</p><p>"Sorry, 'Bigfoot'," Stacie said, stepping slowly around Beca and Chloe. "I like my guys with a lot less hair."</p><p>Stacie ran off after Donald, calling out, "Wait for me!"</p><p>Suddenly, a third hairy creature came running out of the woods, stopping when it saw Beca and Chloe standing there with a shorter version of itself just a few feet away from them.</p><p>"What the Hell?" the second 'Bigfoot' asked as he reached up and pulled off its costume head; Beca's eyes widened when she saw Jesse's face.</p><p>"Jesse?" Beca said. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I asked him to come here," Chloe said while keeping an eye on the third Bigfoot that showed himself. "I heard Stacie and Fat Amy talking about messing with you and having Donald dress up as Bigfoot to scare us. So, I called Jesse and asked him to dress up to scare them."</p><p>"So, that means this<em><strong> is</strong></em> the real Bigfoot?" Beca asked, pointing to the third creature that now stood in front of her.</p><p>"I, uh, I think it's possible," Chloe said, nodding and slowly backing away.</p><p>"It's him," Lily said; no one heard or paid attention to her.</p><p>"Here take my picture with him," Beca said as she shoved her camera at Chloe, stopping her retreat.</p><p>"Get away from him, Beca," Chloe said, standing as still as possible so as not to spook the creature. "You don't know what he might do."</p><p>"Chloe, if he was going to hurt us," Beca said. "He would have done it already."</p><p>"I'm with Chloe on this, Beca," Jesse said, watching everything carefully. "We should really go."</p><p>"<em>AFTER</em> I get my picture taken with the real Bigfoot," Beca said.</p><p>Beca moved and stood next to Bigfoot and gave Chloe a thumbs up. Chloe took a couple of pictures and said, "Okay, that's it. Say goodbye to your new friend, Beca, and let's go home."</p><p>"Okay," Beca said sadly. "Sorry, Bigfoot, we have to go. Maybe we'll see you around here again."</p><p>Chloe took Beca's arm and pulled her to her and started slowly making their way toward the cars. Jesse and Lily followed behind them. All kept looking over their shoulders to make sure Bigfoot wasn't following them.</p><p>Beca took one last look back at Bigfoot and waved. A big smile came to her face when Bigfoot waved back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unusual Familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bellas are witches. Jessica and Ashley have not been assigned a familiar (their spirit guide). One day an unusual animal shows up and appears to be Ashley's familiar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Hey, where did you come from?" Jessica asked as she knelt down to pet the somewhat large pig.</p>
<p>"Jess?" Ashley called out. "Emily needs your help."</p>
<p>"I'll be right there," Jessica called back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"What is she doing?" Ashley mumbled as she walked over to Jessica. She stopped and looked down. "Where did that come from?"</p>
<p>Jessica looked up at Ashley to see her pointing down at the pig she was petting.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Jessica said. "She just showed up. You don't think she's a spirit guide, do you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Ashley said, kneeling to check out the pig. "Most familiars are cats, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"I guess," Jessica said. "Let's ask Chloe, she'll know."</p>
<p>"Good idea," Ashley said, standing. "Let's go. Emily still needs your help." Ashley lowered her voice. "A spell got away from her."</p>
<p>"Again?" Jessica asked with a sigh. "I thought we told her not to do any spells on her own after she blew up Beca's car."</p>
<p>"We did," Ashley said. "She didn't listen."</p>
<p>"What happened this time?" Jessica asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.</p>
<p>"I don't think you'll believe me if I told you," Ashley said. "You'll have to see for yourself."</p>
<p>Jessica ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Let's go see Emily."</p>
<p>Chloe's car pulled into the driveway and Jessica breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Beca and Chloe. They got out and grabbed several grocery bags from the back of the car.</p>
<p>"Who is this?" Chloe asked, seeing the pig at Ashley's feet.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Jessica said. "It just showed up a few minutes ago. Could it be Ashley's spirit guide? Neither of us has received ours yet."</p>
<p>"Anything's possible," Beca said, reaching down to pet the pig. "What are you going to call it?"</p>
<p>"Maybe it already has a name?" Ashley said and mumbled an incantation for the animal to speak. "What is your name?"</p>
<p>"My name is Fat Amy," the pig replied.</p>
<p>"Why Fat Amy?" Jessica asked.</p>
<p>"It's actually, Amy, and because I'm a pig I'll only get bigger," the pig replied. "It's just easier if you start calling me Fat Amy now."</p>
<p>"Why do you have an Australian accent?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"Because I'm from Australia, Einstein," Fat Amy replied.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be so rude," Beca said. "Keep it up and I'm changing you into bacon if you catch my drift."</p>
<p>Fat Amy snorted but didn't say anything more.</p>
<p>"Beca, be nice," Chloe chastised. "Let's get these groceries inside."</p>
<p>"I almost forgot," Ashley said. "We need to hurry. Emily needs help with a spell that didn't quite work out how she planned."</p>
<p>"Oh, God," Beca moaned. "I just got my insurance money from my old car. I don't think they'll believe my car was stolen and blown up a second time."</p>
<p>"It's not your car we have to worry about," Ashley said and led the girls into the house.</p>
<p>"Emily?" Beca called out. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"She's in the attic," Ashley said. "If she talks, you won't hear her."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"You'll see," Ashley responded.</p>
<p>The girls entered the kitchen and placed the groceries on the center island. They turned as one and went up the stairs toward the attic to find Emily.</p>
<p>Chloe was the first to enter the attic, followed closely by Beca, Jessica, and Ashley. Unbeknownst to them, Fat Amy had followed them into the house and up to the attic.</p>
<p>"Emily?" Chloe said, looking around. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"She's over there," Ashley said. "In the dollhouse."</p>
<p>"<em><strong>In</strong></em> the dollhouse?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"Yep," Ashley said. "She's <em><strong>in</strong></em> the dollhouse."</p>
<p>Fat Amy walked over to the dollhouse, her pig's hooves clicking against the floor. She began sniffing around. "Something smells yummy," Fat Amy snorted.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh!" Emily screamed. "Shoo! Go away! I'm not food."</p>
<p>"Emily, are you in there?" Chloe asked as she ran over to the dollhouse, grabbing Fat Amy and pulling her away. "Fat Amy, get away from her. Emily is our friend, not food."</p>
<p>"I'll take her," Ashley said, taking the pig. "I'll put her out back for now until we figure out what to do with her."</p>
<p>"Emily," Chloe said, kneeling on both knees while looking into the dollhouse. "I'll stay next to the dollhouse and tell everyone what you're saying so we can hear you."</p>
<p>"Okay," Emily said.</p>
<p>"She said okay," Chloe repeated so the others could hear.</p>
<p>Jessica had walked over to their spellbook and was reading the page that was open.</p>
<p>"Emily, is this "shrink spell" the spell you used?" Jessica asked as she read through the spell.</p>
<p>"Yes," Emily said.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it," Chloe responded.</p>
<p>"Can you reverse it?" Emily asked. "It's scary being so tiny and thought of as food. Sorry, Beca, no offense."</p>
<p>"Emily wants to know if you can reverse it?" Chloe relayed. "She said it's scary being so tiny. Then she apologized to Beca and said no offense."</p>
<p>"I wasn't offended until you said that," Beca said, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring down at Emily.</p>
<p>"I said I was sorry, Beca," Emily said.</p>
<p>"She said she's sorry, Beca," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"I accept your apology, Em," Beca said. "Jess, can you reverse Emily's spell?"</p>
<p>"I think so," Jessica said. "I'm going to need a few things first."</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"Bat's blood," Jessica said, looking at the spell. "Hair of a newt, and a fly's wing."</p>
<p>"I used the last of the bat's blood to do the spell," Emily called out.</p>
<p>"Emily said she used the last of the bat's blood to do the spell," Chloe said. "That means someone will have to go get some more so we can do the reversal spell."</p>
<p>Chloe looked at Beca; Beca looked back at Chloe.</p>
<p>"You know I hate shopping at Lilly's, Chloe," Beca whined. "That girl scares me."</p>
<p>"Fine," Chloe said. "I'll go. You come and stay near Emily so if she says something you can hear her and relay it to Jessica."</p>
<p>Beca did as Chloe told her, kneeling so she could see Emily and Emily could see her. Chloe went to stand near Jessica.</p>
<p>"I'm going to see what else we need to replenish," Chloe said. "Then we can restock everything when I get back."</p>
<p>"I'll write down some stuff I know we need," Jessica said.</p>
<p>"Look out!" Ashley yelled just before Fat Amy came running into the attic. Ashley was right behind her. "Grab her, Beca!"</p>
<p>Beca made a grab for the pig, but Fat Amy slipped through her arms and hit the table the dollhouse was on. Beca heard a small scream and she, Ashley, and Chloe ran to the dollhouse and looked inside. They saw Emily lying on the floor.</p>
<p>"Emily!" Chloe yelled. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I, I, uh, I think so," Emily replied as she tried to stand up. "It felt like an earthquake hit."</p>
<p>"Don't be such a whiner," Fat Amy said.</p>
<p>"Fat Amy," Chloe said. "Leave Emily alone and get away from there."</p>
<p>Beca grabbed Fat Amy and pulled her toward the door.</p>
<p>"Did you forget what I said outside?" Beca asked as she pushed her out of the attic. "I swear I'll turn you into bacon if you don't leave Emily alone."</p>
<p>"Squeal, squeal," Fat Amy cried out as she ran down the hall to the steps. Ashley ran after the pig.</p>
<p>"I have the list ready," Jessica said, handing it to Chloe.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jess," Chloe said. "Beca, you're on guard duty. Make sure Fat Amy stays away from Emily and the attic. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Got it," Beca said. "Be careful."</p>
<p>"I will," Chloe said, smiling at Beca. "I'll be back as quick as I can."</p>
<p>Beca pulled Chloe in for a quick kiss; Chloe smiled and hurried out the door.</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two (^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>"Fat Amy!" Ashley's yell could be heard in the attic.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go see what's going on," Beca told Emily and Jessica. Beca started out the door when she heard a loud crash; she sprinted down the stairs and stopped short when she got to the bottom. "What the Hell?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Beca," Ashley said, holding up a broken picture frame. "Fat Amy rushed in when I was going outside."</p>
<p>"Chloe's going to freak," Beca said, walking over and taking the frame from Ashley. "Her grandmother gave her that frame. It's an antique. And, that's the only photo Chloe has of her grandparents."</p>
<p>"I am really sorry," Ashley said. "I can fix this."</p>
<p>"How?" Beca asked, holding the pieces up to Ashley. "You know how Chloe is about using magic to fix things we break. Why do you think I had to wait for my insurance money to do anything about my car that Emily blew up? She doesn't want us to do anything that will bring unnecessary attention to us."</p>
<p>"I don't know how else to fix it," Ashley said. "Plus, it's for Chloe."</p>
<p>Beca sighed. "Fine, you can fix it with magic. But, I can't lie to Chloe; we'll have to tell her about this."</p>
<p>"I know," Ashley said, frowning. She mumbled an incantation and Beca was holding the "repaired" frame in her hands. "There. Just like new."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Beca said. "I'll tell Chloe about this. You might want to put that pig somewhere out of her sight."</p>
<p>"On it," Ashley said, grabbing up Fat Amy before she could get away. "Come on you. If you don't want to become our dinner, you'd better steer clear of Chloe."</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong><strong> Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two </strong><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>Beca was in the attic with Jessica and Emily, waiting for Chloe to return home.</p>
<p>"Beca? I'm home!" Beca heard Chloe calling from downstairs.</p>
<p>"Be right back," Beca told Jessica as she left the attic.</p>
<p>Beca jumped off the last three steps and hurried over to Chloe.</p>
<p>"Let me take those," Beca said, taking the bags from Chloe.</p>
<p>"Thanks, babe," Chloe said with a smile. She glanced over at the small table and picked up the framed photo of her grandparents. "Hmmm."</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"Did something happen to this while I was gone?" Chloe asked, looking at the framed photo.</p>
<p>"Ummm," Beca said."Yes, something did happen to it."</p>
<p>Chloe stared at her waiting for Beca to say more.</p>
<p>"Well?" Chloe prompted. "Care to tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>"Fat Amy knocked it off the table and broke it," Beca blurted out. "Ashley felt bad about it and fixed it using magic. We know how much you dislike us using magic to fix stuff, but she did it because she knew how much it meant to you. Plus, I told her it was okay."</p>
<p>"I'll have to thank Ashley for this," Chloe said, running her hand over the old photo. "It does mean a lot to me." Chloe set the picture on the table and looked at Beca. "Will you take those bags up to Jessica, and tell her I'll be up shortly?"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe suspiciously..</p>
<p>"I suddenly have a craving for some bacon," Chloe said. "Or maybe some pork chops. Do you know where Fat Amy went?"</p>
<p>"No, Chloe!" Beca said, grabbing Chloe's arm to keep her from going in search of Fat Amy. "You can't do that. It looks as if Fat Amy is Ashley's familiar."</p>
<p>"Fine," Chloe said. "But Ashley had better keep a tight rein on that pig, or she will become breakfast, lunch, and dinner."</p>
<p>"Noted," Beca said. "Now, let's go get Emily back to normal size. I think Jess has everything all set up."</p>
<p>Chloe followed Beca up to the attic.</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong><strong> Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two </strong><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>"Here you go, Jess," Beca said, holding out the bags Chloe gave her.</p>
<p>"Oh, good," Jessica said. "I have the spell written out already. Chloe, can you help me?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Chloe said. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"Spread some of the bat's blood in a circle around the dollhouse," Jessica said.</p>
<p>"Hey, Emily," Chloe said when she was kneeling next to the dollhouse. "I'm going to pour the bat's blood around the dollhouse and then Jessica will say the spell. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Emily's voice called out so Chloe could hear her. "I'm ready when you are."</p>
<p>Chloe poured the bat's blood and recapped the bottle.</p>
<p>"All done, Jessica," Chloe said as she put the bottle of bat's blood on the shelf. "What do you need us to do?"</p>
<p>"Chloe, you stand here," Jessica said, using Chloe's arm to direct her to the correct position. "And, Beca, I need you to stand directly across from Chloe."</p>
<p>Beca moved into position and stood across from Chloe. Jessica stood near the end of the dollhouse and read the spell out loud.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the room shook and Emily was standing in the middle of the attic with the roof of the dollhouse on her head, and pieces of the dollhouse laying all around her on the floor.</p>
<p>"I guess we should have taken her out of the dollhouse before you said the spell," Beca said with a grin.</p>
<p>"You think?!" Emily angrily yelled, glaring at Beca.</p>
<p>"Don't get mad at us," Beca said. "Do we need to have another talk about not trying spells on your own?"</p>
<p>"NO!" Emily yelled. She took a deep breath and let it out before adding, "I'm good. I promise not to try a spell again without supervision."</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong><strong> Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two </strong><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>Beca came out of her room to go to Chloe's when she heard Fat Amy's feet clicking down the hallway.</p>
<p>"You'd better go find Ashley, Fat Amy," Beca said when she saw the pig. "Chloe's still upset with you and is ready to turn you into bacon."</p>
<p>Fat Amy let out a squeal and a snort as she stopped and changed direction.</p>
<p>"And stay outside when Ashley puts you out there," Beca called after Fat Amy.</p>
<p>Beca waited until she heard Ashley speaking to Fat Amy before entering Chloe's room.</p>
<p>"What's up, Beca?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Beca said. "I know that photo of your grandparents means a lot to you."</p>
<p>Chloe patted the bed next to her and Beca walked over and sat down next to Chloe. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek.</p>
<p>"You're so sweet to be worried about me," Chloe said. "But, I'm fine. I promise."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that," Beca said.</p>
<p>Both girls let out a yelp when an explosion was heard from the backyard. They both took off running. They met Jessica and Emily coming out of their rooms; the four girls ran downstairs together. They went through the dining room and were entering the kitchen when the back door opened and Ashley stumbled in.</p>
<p>"Ashley!" Jessica cried out. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Ashley said. "The tool shed didn't make it, though."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Chloe asked,</p>
<p>"Fat Amy happened," Ashley said with a frown. "I was putting her outside when a demon came out of nowhere. I went to vanquish him and Fat Amy charged at me and my shot went wild and blew up the shed. The demon disappeared. We'd better all sleep with one eye open tonight. I have a feeling he'll be back."</p>
<p>"Where is that pig?" Chloe growled, moving to go out the back door.</p>
<p>Beca grabbed Chloe. "Chloe, we talked about this," she said. "You can't hurt Ashley's spirit guide."</p>
<p>"She could have gotten Ashley killed," Chloe said, with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"But, she didn't," Beca said. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs and run a nice bath. That always calms you down."</p>
<p>"That's a great idea, Beca," Emily said. "We'll get Fat Amy and put her somewhere safe and out of the way."</p>
<p>"You're right," Chloe said. "I need to relax and a bath sounds heavenly."</p>
<p>Jessica looked at Beca and mouthed "thank you." Beca gave her a nod of acknowledgment.</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong><strong> Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two </strong><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>Later, Beca and Chloe were cuddling in Chloe's bed.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the bath," Chloe said. "I do feel so much better."</p>
<p>"Is there anything else I can do to help you relax more?" Beca asked, kissing Chloe.</p>
<p>"Mmm, this is a good start," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips.</p>
<p>"I'm here for you, Chloe," Beca said, leaning down to kiss Chloe again.</p>
<p>"God, I love you," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Beca responded.</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong><strong> Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Two </strong><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>The next morning, Beca woke up in Chloe's bed alone. She sat up in the bed and stretched. She suddenly sniffed.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, I smell bacon," Beca mumbled and then her eyes widened and she whisper-yelled. "Oh, shit!"</p>
<p>Beca jumped up and threw on her shirt and jeans and ran out of Chloe's room and down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hey, Beca," Emily said as Beca came into the kitchen. "You're just in time. Chloe made us all breakfast."</p>
<p>Beca started looking around the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Bacon, Beca?" Chloe asked, holding out a platter of crispy bacon.</p>
<p>Beca stopped and stared at the platter. "Um, no thanks, Chloe. Has anyone seen Fat Amy?"</p>
<p>"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe said, laughing as she set the bacon platter on the table. "This is not Fat Amy."</p>
<p>"Then where is she?" Beca asked, looking around again.</p>
<p>"Where's who?" Ashley asked as she came in the back door with Fat Amy on her heels.</p>
<p>"No one," Beca said, sounding relieved. She sat at the table and looked at Chloe. "Pass the bacon, please."</p>
<p>Fat Amy let out a squeal and started snorting in Beca's direction. Beca picked up a piece of bacon and took a big bite of it while staring right at Fat Amy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know these stories so far have not been true scary stories. I hope the next one will give you a slight fright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca has a nightmare and Chloe, Stacie, and CR rush to comfort her. Beca then tells them the story that caused her nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mention of rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"STOP!" A voice screamed out in the night, waking Chloe and several of the Bellas.</p>
<p>"What the Hell?" Chloe mumbled, sitting up in her bed.</p>
<p>"NO! Please stop!" The voice screamed out again. "Help!"</p>
<p>"Beca!" Chloe yelled and jumped from her bed.</p>
<p>Chloe ran out of her room and toward the attic door. Stacie and CR were close behind her.</p>
<p>"Beca!" Chloe called out as she opened the door and started up the stairs.</p>
<p>Chloe got to the top of the stairs and saw Beca thrashing about in her bed. Stacie and CR stood back as Chloe hurried over to the bed.</p>
<p>"Beca, wake up," Chloe said as she sat on the side of the bed and grabbed Beca's flailing arms. "You're okay. It's okay. You're having a bad dream. Wake up. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here."</p>
<p>Beca stopped flailing about. Chloe pulled Beca to her and held her tight. She murmured soothing words in Beca's ear as she ran a comforting hand up and down Beca's back.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" Stacie asked.</p>
<p>CR started to say something but stopped herself when she realized Beca was crying.</p>
<p>"Beca, could you look at me, please?" Chloe said softly, pulling back to look at Beca. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm s-sor-sorry," Beca stuttered while wiping at her tears. "I didn't mean to wake you. Any of you."</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Beca," Stacie said. "We're here for you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Beca," CR said. "Whatever you need, we're here."</p>
<p>Beca nodded at Chloe and Chloe looked over her shoulder at Stacie and CR. "Do you guys mind leaving us alone?"</p>
<p>"No!" Beca said quickly. "They can stay. It's okay. I feel safer with the three of you here."</p>
<p>Stacie nodded and she and CR sat on Amy's bed, looking over at Beca.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, Beca," Stacie said. "Tell us what caused your nightmare."</p>
<p><strong>(^_^</strong> <strong>) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Three (^_^</strong> <strong>)</strong></p>
<p>Beca wiped her eyes and stared down at her hands.</p>
<p>"Do you remember the Bigfoot Killings that happened about five years ago?" Beca asked. "It happened in Falmouth Town Forest near Portland, Maine, and made nationwide news."</p>
<p>"I remember that," Stacie said. "It happened around this time of year. It wasn't really Bigfoot that killed those people but some guy dressed like Bigfoot, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's right," Beca said, leaning into Chloe more. "Do you know what the term <em>Last Girl</em> means?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that something from horror movies?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," CR said. "And it's usually a white girl virgin who kills the killer and escapes."</p>
<p>Beca let out a teary laugh and said, "I didn't know what it meant until a cop used the term for me."</p>
<p>Beca sat for a moment not saying anything; Chloe's arms tightened around her.</p>
<p>"Wait," Stacie said, sitting up to stare at Beca. "Are you saying you're the <em>Last Girl</em> from the Bigfoot Killings?"</p>
<p>Chloe's eyes widened as she looked expectantly at Beca.</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I'm saying," Beca mumbled. "And, I had to kill a man to save myself."</p>
<p>The three other Bellas looked at each other before returning their gaze to Beca.</p>
<p>"Can you tell us what happened to you?" CR asked.</p>
<p>"Beca, you don't have to tell us anything," Chloe said quickly.</p>
<p>"I need to tell someone," Beca said. "I keep having nightmares where I relive the whole night over and over again. Maybe if I tell you guys the whole story, the nightmares will stop."</p>
<p>"Didn't you tell the cops what happened?" Stacie asked.</p>
<p>"Not all of it," Beca whispered.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by<em> not all of it</em>?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"I left out a few things," Beca said. "I couldn't stand the idea of having to repeat some of the things that were done to me before I was found."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Beca," Chloe said, hugging her tightly. "Just tell us what you want to tell us. You can leave the rest out."</p>
<p>"I'm not even sure where to start," Beca said.</p>
<p>"The beginning is always a good place to start," CR said.</p>
<p>Beca nodded. "Okay. So, um, some friends and I had heard that Bigfoot was seen in the Falmouth Town Forest just outside Portland, Maine, where I lived at the time with my mom. So, a small group of us decided to camp out in the Forest to look for Bigfoot. We were all just sixteen and thought it would be so cool to find and photograph Bigfoot. We wanted to be on the news; instead, we became the news."</p>
<p>"How many of you went?" Stacie asked.</p>
<p>"Counting me, there were five of us," Beca answered. "There was Jeanie, my best friend at the time, and her boyfriend, Derek, along with Bo and Stephen; they were Derek's cousins. We drove to the forest in Bo's truck that we loaded with camping gear, cameras, and food."</p>
<p>Beca took a deep breath and let it out; she got a faraway look in her eye and started talking in a monotone voice.</p>
<p><em>It was a Friday night and we got to the park just before dark and set up camp. The three boys started horsing around and ran off. It was dark and we couldn't see where they went. Jeanie and I yelled for them to stop being assholes and come back. We were getting scared because it was quiet. Really quiet. Suddenly, Bo came out of the darkness and grabbed me; Derek grabbed Jeanie. We both screamed and I punched Bo. The guys laughed at us and decided it was time to settle down for the night, so we did</em>.</p>
<p>Stacie, CR, and Chloe looked at each other and waited for Beca to continue.</p>
<p>
  <em>The next morning we woke up and Stephen was missing. We yelled for him, but he never answered us, so Derek said we should start looking for Bigfoot and maybe we'd find Stephen while we were searching.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After about half an hour, Jeanie asked, "What's that?" She was pointing at a group of men off in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Looks like the military," Derek said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Or hunters," Bo said. "Their outfits are more camouflage than military -issue."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I don't like this," I said. "We should head in the opposite direction from them."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I agree," Bo said. "Let's get the Hell out of here."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Derek and Jeanie agreed and so we used the trees to block us from their view and we made our way in a different direction. We had only gone about thirty yards when Jeanie let out a blood-curdling scream. Bo and I ran to see why she was screaming and we saw a body. It looked bad, really bad. Bo turned his head and vomited. I was close to doing the same.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Is that Stephen?" I asked, swallowing to keep from losing my breakfast.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm afraid so," Derek said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jeanie was screaming and crying. I heard voices yelling and turned to Jeanine, and whisper-yelled at her to shut the fuck up. Derek grabbed her and slapped her, which stunned her enough to make her stop screaming. Suddenly, Derek got this look on his face and just fell face-first into the dirt.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Quit fucking around, Derek," Bo yelled.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I looked at Derek and said, "I don't think he's fucking around. I think he's dead."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Shit, shit, shit," Bo said, turning in circles. "What the fuck is going on around here?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I looked closer at Derek and could see an arrowhead coming out of his back. "He's been shot with an arrow," I told Bo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeanie screamed again and started crying. She dropped down next to Derek and tried to get him to wake up and get up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, a big hairy thing came out of the woods, holding a crossbow.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Run!" Bo yelled as he pushed me in front of him, and grabbed Jeanie's arm.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>We ran for all we were worth. The next thing I know, I hear something hit the ground and turn to see Bo writhing on the ground. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and told me to get the Hell out of there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeanie ran past me, and I followed her. I looked back over my shoulder but didn't see anyone or anything chasing us.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Jeanie, stop!" I cried out.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It took a few minutes but Jeanie finally stopped and I was able to catch up to her.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We need to get back to camp," I told Jeanie, as I tried to get my breathing under control. "We can take the truck and get out of here."</em></p>
<p>"<em>We don't have the keys," Jeanie said, breathing just as heavily as I was. "I saw Bo put them in his pocket before we left camp. He probably still has them."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Shit!" was all I could think to say. "We have to go back and get the keys."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>We both looked back to where we left Bo and Derek.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Come on," I told Jeanie, taking her hand and walking back the way we had just come.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>We move slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I heard a sound like someone walking through the woods and pulled Jeanie down next to me, whispering, "Shhh!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We remained motionless as we watched the big, hairy thing stalk off into the woods to our left.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Let's go," I whispered as I stood, pulling Jeanie up with me.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It took a while but we finally found Bo's body. I turned him slightly and reached into his pocket and found the keys.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Got 'em," I said, holding them up so Jeanie could see.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I saw Jeanie's eyes go wide and she looked panicked as she stared at something over my shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What?" I whispered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jeanie didn't answer, she just kept staring, so I slowly turned around to see four guys in camouflage watching us.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Well, well," one of the guys said. "Look what we have here. I think our night just got a lot less lonely."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I turned back to look at Jeanie and she had tears running down her face. I reached out to her but was grabbed from behind before my hand touched her. I was thrown on the ground and another guy threw Jeanie down next to me. I screamed and fought with everything I had in me, but they were bigger and stronger. They, um, they took . . ."</em>
</p>
<p>"We get it, Beca," Chloe said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You don't have to continue this part"</p>
<p>"Thanks," Beca said, wiping her own tears. "<em>Anyway, after they were done, they pointed their guns at us. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. I heard a shot and flinched from how close it was to me. I realized Jeanie was quiet and knew that she was dead. I expected to hear more shots at any second, but instead, I heard bodies hitting the ground. I opened my eyes and the four guys were laying there with arrows in them. I heard a sound and when I looked up, there was Bigfoot pointing the crossbow at me. I noticed a gun near my hip where one of the guys fell, so I grabbed it and started shooting. After the first shot, I felt a pain in my side but kept shooting until the guy fell. I kept pulling the trigger even though the bullets were all gone. I dropped the gun and laid there crying for a while before I was able to get myself up. I wanted to pull the arrow out of my side but was afraid it would make things worse. It took a while, but I made it back to the camp and managed to get into Bo's truck where I passed out.</em>"</p>
<p>"Is that the end of it?" Stacie asked, tears running down her face.</p>
<p>"Not quite," Beca said.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ," CR said muttered, wiping her hands down her face. "How much more could there be?"</p>
<p>"Not much more," Beca said. "I, uh, stayed in the truck until the police found me around dawn the next morning. I had remained unconscious until then. They had found the bodies of my friends, the hunters, and Bigfoot before they found me. I told them most of what happened, except my ra-rape. I just told them I saw them rape Jeanie and lied and said no when they asked if I was raped as well. I don't think the cop believed me, but he didn't push me on it."</p>
<p>Beca sniffed. "I spent two weeks in the hospital because the wound from the arrow got infected."</p>
<p>Stacie got up and jumped on the bed to pull Beca into a hug.</p>
<p>"If you need anything, just ask," Stacie told her. "I'll even stay up with you when you have a nightmare."</p>
<p>"Count me in, too," CR said, leaning all three girls in a hug.</p>
<p>"I think it goes without saying that I'm here for you, Beca," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you guys," Beca said. "Why don't you all go back to bed? I'm feeling much better having told the story. I promise I'll be okay."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" CR asked. At Beca's nod, Stacie and CR left Beca's bedroom.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, girls," Chloe called out.</p>
<p>"You should get some rest, too, Chloe," Beca said.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said and laid down next to Beca. "I'm staying here tonight."</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Beca said.</p>
<p>"I know I don't have to," Chloe said. "I want to. Now get comfy so I can cuddle you while you sleep."</p>
<p>Beca sighed and let Chloe spoon her. She looked over her shoulder at Chloe when Chloe let out a big sigh.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Beca asked.</p>
<p>"Would it be weird if I asked to see your scar?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"Why do you want to see it?"</p>
<p>"I want to know how I could have missed an arrow scar on your body when I saw all of you in the shower," Chloe said.</p>
<p>Beca chuckled and lifted her shirt. "It went through my body so I have two scars. The entry is here," Beca touched her front right side. "And the exit was here." Beca touched the back right side of her body.</p>
<p>Beca held her shirt up and Chloe lightly ran a hand over both scars, causing Beca to shiver slightly.</p>
<p>"I thought it would look bigger," Chloe said.</p>
<p>"It may look small," Beca said. "But, it hurt like a bitch."</p>
<p>"Thank you for sharing your story with us," Chloe said quietly. "I'm glad you lived through all that. I, uh, I love having you around."</p>
<p>"I love being around," Beca said, covering her mouth when she yawned. "Sorry. It's really late and we should try and get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Okay," Chloe said, snuggling close to Beca. She kissed the back of Beca's head and said, "Goodnight, Becs."</p>
<p>"Thanks for staying with me, Chlo," Beca mumbled before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey's grandmother dies and leaves Aubrey the home that's been in the Posen family for almost 200 years. Beca and Chloe join Stacie and Aubrey in checking out the house. They find more than they bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, my God, Brey," Chloe said as they parked in front of the Victorian house. "This place looks amazing."</p><p>"Yeah, Aubrey," Beca said as the friends exited the car. "How old is this house?"</p><p>"My great-great-Grandparents built it in 1835," Aubrey said, moving to stand next to Stacie. "It's been in my family ever since."</p><p>"Come on, babe," Stacie said, holding her hand out for Aubrey. "Let's check it out."</p><p>Aubrey took Stacie's hand and let her lead her toward the steps to go inside.</p><p>"I can't believe you inherited a house that is almost two hundred years old," Beca said looking up at the house in awe.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> amazing, isn't it?" Aubrey responded. "I want to thank you guys for coming with us. I haven't been back here in years, and have no idea what to expect once we get inside."</p><p>"If the inside is anything like the outside," Chloe said. "It will be <em>aca</em>-amazing."</p><p>"Really, Chlo?" Beca said. "You couldn't just say amazing like a normal person?"</p><p>"<em>Aca</em>-nope," Chloe said, laughing. "I <em>aca</em>-could not."</p><p>"Please stop, you <em>aca-weirdo</em>," Beca said, laughing as well.</p><p>"Leave her alone, Beca," Aubrey said. "The inside is <em>aca</em>-amazing, I promise."</p><p>Beca follows the others inside and is surprised at how amazing the place looks. It felt like they had gone back in time with the obvious craftsmanship that was on display.</p><p>Beca was also impressed with how clean everything looked.</p><p>"How does this place look so clean?" Beca asked. "I thought you said it's been empty for almost a year."</p><p>"My mother had a cleaning service come in and clean the place from top to bottom," Aubrey responded.</p><p>"This place is truly amazing," Chloe said, also looking around in awe.</p><p>"I gotta say, Posen," Beca said. "You were right. It is <em>aca</em>-amazing inside."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(^_^) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Four (^_^)</strong> </em>
</p><p>After thoroughly checking out the first floor, the girls followed Aubrey upstairs. Aubrey stopped at the first door and opened it, showing a good-sized bedroom.</p><p>"Chloe, you and Beca can stay in this room," Aubrey said, stepping aside to let the couple enter. "Stacie and I will be in the Master bedroom down at the end of the hall on the right. We'll come back once we unpack and get things settled. We'll need to figure out what to do about dinner."</p><p>"Okay, Brey," Chloe said. "Come on, Beca. Let's unpack and put our stuff away."</p><p>Beca placed her suitcase on the bed and unpacked, laying everything out neatly on the bed before placing things in the dresser and closet. Chloe did that same and they were done in no time.</p><p>"Do you want to check out some of the other rooms before we meet up with Aubrey and Stacie?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Beca said. "I like that idea."</p><p>"Come on," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her out the door.</p><p>Chloe moved to the door across the hall and opened it.</p><p>"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed. "Look at all these books."</p><p>"Look at this desk," Beca said, running her hand over the wood. "It's real wood, too."</p><p>Chloe walked over and ran her hand over the desk. "Mmm, that's nice. It looks handmade as well."</p><p>Beca put her hand over Chloe's and slid her hand up Chloe's arm. "I personally like the feel of this much better."</p><p>"Wow," Chloe said, grinning. "That was cheesy."</p><p>Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a kiss.</p><p>"Ow!" Beca cried out, pulling back from the kiss. "What the Hell?"</p><p>Beca looked down to see a book lying on the floor. A book that had just hit her in the back of her head.</p><p>"Where did this come from?" Beca asked, rubbing the back of her head as she bent over to pick up the book.</p><p>"It must have fallen off one of the shelves," Chloe said.</p><p>"I guess," Beca said, eying the shelves. "Pretty good aim for a shelf."</p><p>"Let's continue our exploring," Chloe said, kissing Beca once more.</p><p>Suddenly, they were both getting hit by flying books. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind them.</p><p>"What the Hell was that?" Beca yelled.</p><p>"I-, I don't know," Chloe stuttered.</p><p>"Are you two okay?" Stacie called from the doorway of her and Aubrey's bedroom.</p><p>"This place is haunted," Beca called out, squealing as she felt something hit the door she was standing next to.</p><p>Stacie laughed. "What? You can't be serious."</p><p>"I think Beca's right," Chloe said, as she hurried down the hall toward Stacie.</p><p>Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Beca right behind her. Chloe told Stacie what had just happened with the books.</p><p>"Really, you guys?" Stacie asked.</p><p>"What's going on?" Aubrey asked as she joined the other girls.</p><p>"They think the house is haunted," Stacie replied.</p><p>Stacie told Aubrey what Chloe had just told her.</p><p>"Let's check the room," Aubrey suggested.</p><p>"Yes, let's," Beca said, turning to walk back down the hall.</p><p>Beca stopped at the door. "Go ahead and check it out."</p><p>Stacie walked past Beca and opened the door. Beca moved to stand behind Chloe.</p><p>"You said the books flew off the shelves on their own?"</p><p>"Ye-Yes," Beca said, hiding behind Chloe.</p><p>"So, why aren't there any books on the floor?"</p><p>"What?!" Chloe squealed, walking over to look inside the room. All the books were back on the shelves. "I swear they were flying off the shelves on their own."</p><p>"I believe you believe that happened," Aubrey said, consolingly.</p><p>"It DID happen," Beca exclaimed.</p><p>"Then explain this," Stacie said, waving her hand around at the full bookshelves.</p><p>Beca looked around. "I, uh, I. . .can't," she admitted.</p><p>"Come on," Aubrey said. "Let's figure out what we're going to do about dinner."</p><p>"Okay," Chloe said, still looking around the room. "I am hungry."</p><p>"Me, too," Beca said. "Let's go."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(^_^) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Four (^_^)</strong> </em>
</p><p>After ordering delivery and eating dinner, the girls cleaned everything.</p><p>"That's the last of it," Chloe said, placing the last plate in the cabinet.</p><p>"I want to check out the attic before I do anything else," Aubrey said. "I used to love exploring up there. My grandmother kept a bunch of my great-grandparents' stuff up there."</p><p>"I'll go with you," Stacie said.</p><p>"Um, do you mind if I go alone for a bit?" Aubrey asked. "Don't get mad, but I'd like to reminisce a bit and you'll only distract me."</p><p>"It's fine," Stacie said, kissing Aubrey. "I'll explore the upstairs with Beca and Chloe."</p><p>"Thank you," Aubrey said, kissing Stacie. "You're the best."</p><p>Aubrey leaves the girls and makes her way upstairs. She reaches the stairs leading to the attic and pulls the rope to lower them. She slowly makes her way up the rickety stairs, cringing every time she hears the wood squeak in protest. When her head crests the opening, she takes a moment to look around. She gasps when she sees movement in the back left corner, and immediately drops her head below the opening.</p><p>"It was nothing," Aubrey mutters. "You're just freaked out about what Beca and Chloe said happened in the library."</p><p>Aubrey takes in a deep breath and moves her head back up to peer over the edge into the darkness. Nothing appears to be moving so she continues up the remaining steps and pulls herself up to her full height. She sees the single bulb that is used to light the attic and takes another deep breath, blowing it out slowly as she starts to move forward. Her first few steps are tentative, so she stops for a second and straightens her shoulders. She quickly moves to the center of the attic and pulls the cord. She gasps and blinks as the light illuminates part of the attic.</p><p>Aubrey looks around and jumps when the shadows appear to move. She lets out a shaky laugh at her own imagination playing tricks on her.</p><p>"Chill, Posen," Aubrey mutters. "There's no such things as ghosts."</p><p>Aubrey spots the trunk she used to look through when she was a child and rushes over to it, dropping to her knees as she throws the top open. Aubrey pulls out the first item she sees and holds it up against herself.</p><p>"I always loved this dress," Aubrey whispered to the empty attic as she looked down at the faded garment. "I used to imagine my great-Grandmother Aubrey wearing it while she fixed dinner for her family. "</p><p>Aubrey stood and took off her t-shirt and jeans, replacing them with the dress. "It finally fits," she said, surprised.</p><p>Aubrey then searched through the trunk and found a pair of old shoes that looked like ankle boots. She used her toes to take off her sneakers and put on the old shoes, buttoning and lacing them up. She stood and ran a hand down the dress, smoothing out the wrinkles.</p><p>"Babe," Stacie's voice came from the stairs. "Everything okay up here?"</p><p>"What are you doing up here?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>"You've been up here for a while," Stacie said. "I just wanted to check on you."</p><p>"That's very kind of you," Aubrey said. "As you can see, I am quite fine."</p><p>"Yeah, you are," Stacie said with a smirk. "Beca and Chloe are waiting for us downstairs."</p><p>Aubrey furrowed her brow, and asked, "Who?"</p><p>"Don't mess around, babe," Stacie said. "You know exactly who Beca and Chloe are."</p><p>"Oh," Aubrey said. "Of course I do. Let's not keep them waiting."</p><p>"Don't you want to change first?" Stacie asked.</p><p>"Why?" Aubrey asked. "Is this not an appropriate dress for entertaining guests?"</p><p>"Oooo, role-play," Stacie said. "Kinky. I like it."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(^_^) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Four (^_^)</strong> </em>
</p><p>Stacie leads Aubry down to the main living room to find Beca and Chloe making out on the couch.</p><p>"Oh, my," Aubrey gasped, fanning her face with her hands.</p><p>"Get a room, you two," Stacie said, laughing when they jumped apart.</p><p>"Fuck you, Conrad," Beca said.</p><p>"That kind of vulgar language is not allowed in this house," Aubrey yelled. "I never in all my days heard a proper lady speak in such a manner."</p><p>Stacie and Chloe both snorted and laughed at the look on Beca's face.</p><p>"What's with you, Aubrey?" Beca asked. "I mean, you're always busting my chops but you've said way worse than that. And what's with the get-up?"</p><p>"I would never," Aubrey said, putting a hand to her chest.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot," Stacie said. "She's into some kind of role-playing game. I'm definitely getting some tonight."</p><p>"Getting some. . . what?" Aubrey asked, looking at Stacie with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"Seriously?" Stacie asked, confused now.</p><p>"Brey, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"I'm just fine, dear," Aubrey said. "So nice of you to ask."</p><p>Beca looked at Stace and mouthed, "<em>What the fuck</em>?"</p><p>"Who wants lemonade?" Aubrey asked, clapping her hands. "Mr. Sumter brought us some fresh lemons this morning, and I made up a large pitcher. It won't take me but a minute to get it."</p><p>"We'd love some, Brey," Chloe said. "Thank you."</p><p>"Actually, dear," Aubrey said. "I'd prefer it if you call me Aubrey. I truly don't like having my name shortened, Rebecca."</p><p>"I'm Chloe," Chloe said quietly. She pointed at Beca, saying, "She's Rebecca, I mean Beca. She prefers the shortened version of her name."</p><p>"I'll remember that in the future," Aubrey said. "I'll take my leave and go retrieve the lemonade."</p><p>Aubrey left to make her way to the kitchen. The three friends watched her leave and remained silent for a few minutes. Chloe was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"What the Hell is going on with her?"</p><p>"I don't know," Stacie said. "We've role-played before, but she always breaks character first. She seems really committed to this."</p><p>"This seems like something more than role-play, Stace," Beca said. "It's like she's possessed by her great-Grandmother or something."</p><p>"She's not possessed," Stacie said loudly.</p><p>"After what Beca and I saw in the library earlier," Chloe said with a shiver. "I'm with Beca on this."</p><p>"No, no way," Stacie said, shaking her head. "Uh-uh. Nope. Not happening. There is no way my wife is possessed."</p><p>All three jerked their heads around when they heard a loud crash. They saw Aubrey standing there, with a hand to her chest and her eyes wide as lemonade puddled on the floor at her feet.</p><p>"Babe, are you okay?" Stacie said as she ran over to Aubrey.</p><p>Beca and Chloe ran over as well.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" Aubrey asked, looking at Stacie.</p><p>Stacie stared at Aubrey but didn't say anything.</p><p>"I'll get a mop and a broom," Chloe said, skirting around Aubrey to get to the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll get up the glass," Beca said, stooping to start picking up the larger pieces of glass.</p><p>"Move, Beca," Chloe said and ran the mop over the liquid. "Once I mop everything, we can get the glass up."</p><p>"I'm going to throw this out," Beca said. She went into the kitchen and dropped the glass into the trash can.</p><p>Aubrey jumped slightly at the sound of the glass landing in the trash can.</p><p>"Oh, my," Aubrey said, looking at the mess at her feet. "You gave me such a fright when you started talking about your wife. We don't have women like that around here. You really shouldn't make jokes like that; it is an abomination against God for two women to be together as a man and woman are."</p><p>Stacie stood there dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond to Aubrey.</p><p>"It's getting late," Aubrey said, smoothing down her dress. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the evening."</p><p>"Goodnight, Brey, I mean, Aubrey," Chloe said, as Aubrey started walking away.</p><p>"Goodnight," Beca called after her.</p><p>Goodnight, ladies," Aubrey said as she started up the stairs.</p><p>"I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes," Stacie said.</p><p>"That's not really necessary," Aubrey said, turning to look at Stacie. "You should just go to your room. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Oh-kay," Stacie said.</p><p>"You still don't think she's possessed by something or someone?" Beca whisper-yelled at Stacie.</p><p>"I, I don't know what to think," Stacie said.</p><p>Beca and Chloe finished cleaning up the glass and lemonade that had been spilled. The three stood looking at each other.</p><p>"Now what?" Stacie asked. "I mean, I'm really worried about Brey."</p><p>"Maybe we should all go to bed," Chloe said. "See how she is in the morning."</p><p>"That sounds like a good plan," Beca said. "What do you say, Stace?"</p><p>"Okay," Stacie said. "But, I am going to check on Aubrey before I move into another room for the night."</p><p>They started for the main stairs and jumped when they heard, "Why would you move into another room for the night?"</p><p>They looked to see Aubrey standing about midway down the stairs, dressed in her pajamas.</p><p>"Um, I, uh," Stacie said. "I didn't want to disturb you since you said you were so tired."</p><p>"That's sweet," Aubrey said. "But, totally unnecessary."</p><p>Beca felt as if she was watching a tennis match the way her head kept bouncing back and forth between Aubrey and Stacie, wondering what was going to happen next.</p><p>"It's been a really long day," Chloe said. "We were all just saying were we tired and ready for bed."</p><p>"You're right," Aubrey said. "It has been a long day. Come on, babe, let's go to bed."</p><p>Stacie looked at Aubrey, standing with a hand held out to her. She took Aubrey's hand and let her lead her upstairs.</p><p>"Come on, Beca," Chloe said. "Let's go to bed."</p><p>"But, I'm not really tired," Beca said.</p><p>"Neither am I," Chloe said with a wink.</p><p>"I'll race you," Beca said, and took off running toward the stairs.</p><p>Chloe laughed and ran after Beca.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(^_^) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Four (^_^)</strong> </em>
</p><p>Stacie yelped in surprise as she entered the bedroom behind Aubrey. Aubrey pushed her up against the door and started kissing her.</p><p>"Wait, wait," Stacie said, gently pushing Aubrey away. "I thought you were tired."</p><p>"I just said that so we could come up here," Aubrey said.</p><p>"Could you just stop for a minute?" Stacie asked. "Please?"</p><p>Aubrey stepped back, holding up her hands in defeat. "Okay. I stopped."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Stacie said. "But you were acting really weird downstairs earlier. And I'm worried about you."</p><p>"Weird, how?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>Stacie looked around the room and noticed the dress Aubrey had on earlier. She got an idea.</p><p>"Put this dress back on for me," Stacie said, picking up the dress and holding it toward Aubrey.</p><p>"Role-play," Aubrey said. "How fun."</p><p>Aubrey stepped away to remove her pajamas and put the dress on.</p><p>"How's this?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>"Perfect," Stacie said, pulling Aubrey into a kiss.</p><p>"Mmmfff," Aubrey said, pulling away from Stacie. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Kissing my wife?" Stacie said.</p><p>"How dare you!" Aubrey yelled, grabbing Stacie around the neck.</p><p>Stacie gasped and pulled at Aubrey's hand, but she didn't let go.</p><p>"I am no one of those women," Aubrey said, her face inches from Stacie's as she yelled. "Keep your filthy hands and lips to yourself, Heathen."</p><p>"What was that?" Beca asked, looking up from where she was sucking on Chloe's breast.</p><p>"It sounded like Brey," Chloe said, pulling her shirt closed as she sat up.</p><p>They heard a loud thump and jumped off the bed and ran to their bedroom door.</p><p>"Should we check it out?" Chloe asked as they listened at the door.</p><p>"I don't want to walk into a sex situation between those two," Beca said.</p><p>"Aubrey! Stop!"</p><p>"Stacie sounds scared," Beca said, opening the door. "Let's go!"</p><p>Beca and Chloe race down the hall to Stacie and Aubrey's room, Beca barges in first and stops. Chloe runs into the back of her, sending them both to the floor.</p><p>"Brey!" Chloe screamed, seeing the blonde with a grip on Stacie's throat, holding her against the wall. "Let her go!"</p><p>"Stace?" Beca cried out.</p><p>"Dr-dr," Stacie tried to speak.</p><p>"What?!" Beca yelled, jumping to her feet and grabbing Aubrey's arm.</p><p>Beca pulled Aubrey's arm, trying to loosen her grip, but nothing happened. She then grabbed Aubrey around the waist and pulled with everything she had, but it only seemed to cause Aubrey to tighten her grip on Stacie.</p><p>"Dr-dr," Stacie tried again.</p><p>"Beca, Stacie's trying to say something," Chloe said.</p><p>"I know," Beca said, releasing her hold on Aubrey. "But I don't know what she's trying to say."</p><p>Beca looked at Stacie with tears in her eyes. Stacie's eyes were rolling into the back of her head and all Beca could see were the whites.</p><p>"Dr-DRESS!" Stacie was finally able to gasp out.</p><p>"Dress?" Beca said, looking at Chloe.</p><p>"Tear the dress off Aubrey!" Chloe yelled.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Chloe pushed Beca aside and grabbed the back of Aubrey's dress and pulled straight down, ripping the garment from Aubrey's body.</p><p>"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled, releasing Stacie. "Why the Hell did you do that?"</p><p>Stacie fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Beca rushed over to her.</p><p>"Dude, are you okay?" Beca asked.</p><p>Stacie could only nod.</p><p>"Babe?" Aubrey said, looking around confused. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We need to get the Hell out of here," Chloe said, grabbing Stacie by the arm. "Beca, you get Aubrey."</p><p>"No," Beca said, keeping her eyes on Chloe. "She's half-naked."</p><p>"Grow up, Beca! Chloe said. "And help Aubrey."</p><p>Chloe put an arm around Stacie's waist and Stacie's arm around her shoulders. She then half carried, half dragged Stacie out the door.</p><p>Beca glared at Chloe as she walked past with Stacie. Once they were out the door, Beca grabbed a blanket from the bed and threw it at Aubrey. "Put this on and let's go!"</p><p>Aubrey wrapped the blanket around herself and followed after Beca. Beca caught up to Chloe and Stacie, wrapping an arm around Stacie to help Chloe get her outside.</p><p>The couple got Stacie outside and sat her down on the porch steps. Aubrey walked down a few steps so she was in front of the three.</p><p>"Would someone like to tell me what the Hell just happened?" Aubrey asked, looking from Chloe to Beca, and finally to Stacie. Stacie looked pale, so Aubrey knelt down in front of her and took Stacie's face in her hands. Stacie flinched slightly and Aubrey let out a small sob. "Babe? Are you okay?"</p><p>Stacie grabbed Aubrey into her arms and cried into her shoulder. Aubrey held Stacie as tight as she could and cried with her.</p><p>"Let's go home," Beca said. "Please? Can we just go home?"</p><p>"We need our clothes," Stacie choked out, her voice raspy. "And the keys to the car."</p><p>"I'm not going back in there," Beca said with a shiver.</p><p>"I'll go," Aubrey said.</p><p>"NO!" Three voices scream out.</p><p>"Um, I, I'll go," Chloe said, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p>"Okay," Beca said, flinching when Chloe glared at her. "I mean, okay, I'll go with you."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(^_^) Pitch Perfect Halloween Week 2020 - Day Four (^_^)</strong> </em>
</p><p>The next day, the four friends were sitting in a diner in the hotel they stopped at after escaping Aubrey's grandmother's house.</p><p>"And you think that dress I put on caused me to be possessed by my dead great-Grandmother?" Aubrey asked.</p><p>"YES!" Three voices replied without hesitation.</p><p>"I swear I don't remember any of that," Aubrey said.</p><p>"Do you remember doing this?" Stacie asked, her voice still raspy.</p><p>Stacie pulled the scarf from around her neck and Aubrey felt a tear fall down her cheek.</p><p>"No, I don't remember doing that," Aubrey said.</p><p>"I tried to pull you off her," Beca said. "But, you were too strong. You were scary, dude. Scarier than usual."</p><p>"Beca!" Chloe chastised.</p><p>"What?" Beca said. "She was."</p><p>"Beca's right," Stacie said. "I don't ever want to see you like that again. I say we find a realtor and let them sell the house. We weren't planning to move here anyway. Your great-Grandmother's ghost will have to find someone else to possess."</p><p>"I can totally get behind that plan," Aubrey said, leaning in to kiss Stacie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>